forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghul-kin
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Night | diet = Scavenger | lifespan = | location = Zakhara | language = | based = | subraces = | climate = Warm | terrain = Any land | height = 8 – 10 ft. (2.4 – 3.1 m) | length = | weight = | wingspan = | skincolor = White | haircolor = | eyecolor = | feathers = | distinctions = | first = }} Ghul-kin were creatures related to the great ghuls. They were undead jann that lived in Zakhara. Description These creatures were shapechangers, and usually assumed the form of an attractive human or demihuman. Their disguises typically had one feature that stood out as being strange, such as brightly colored eyes. In their natural form, ghul-kin stood between 8 and 10 ft tall. Their skin was bone-white and their hair was usually a tangled mess. Their teeth and claws were extremely sharp. Ghul-kin ears were pointed like those of an elf. Their eyes shined with eerie light. Combat Ghul-kin could attack with either their sharp claws or a powerful bite. All ghul-kin could use the spell-like abilities invisibility and polymorph self at will. Ghul-kin were immune to all sleep, hold, and charm spells, as well as cold-based magic, paralysis, and poison. They were susceptible to holy water. They could function during daytime but suffered slight effects from the sun. Any jann killed by a ghul-kin rose from death as a new ghul-kin. Ghul-kin were immune to a sha'ir's ability to capture and bind genies. Ghul-kin could learn the skills of sha'irs, sorcerers, and priests. Habitat/Society Ghul-kin often lived in cities, using their shapechanging ability to blend in seamlessly. They usually lived in small packs with other ghul-kin. Most of these creatures enjoyed wearing fine clothing and decorating their homes with expensive furnishings. Fine perfume was also favored as it helped conceal their smell. Ghul-kin avoided genies at all costs as they were likely to end up serving them if they were encountered. They tended to act politely around mortals who sought their help and offered gifts. Soultakers These ghul-kin were a bit smaller than their cousins. They were usually subservient to witherers, which was a source of great frustration and caused them to be extremely vicious creatures. Soultakers were immune to weapons that were not made from wood. Soultakers could attempt a special attack where they kissed the victim on the lips. Victims attacked in this manner fell under the soultaker's control. Victims could be controlled by the soultaker from any range so long as they were both on the same plane of existence. A soultaker was able to use any spells a possessed wizard had in their arsenal. Multiple victims could be controlled at the same time. Witherers Witherers were the dominant form of all ghul-kin. They enjoyed executing and developing long-term plans. Witherers used soultakers and any type of humanoid to further their goals. Female witherers were far more common than males and were even more dominant. As their named implied, witherers could attack by using a deadly touch that drained strength and health from the victim. Each touch from a witherer aged the victim by one year. Victims slain by a witherer could not be raised or resurrected until a remove curse spell was cast upon their body. Appendix References Connections Category:Undead Category:Genies Category:Shapechangers